


among the stars

by brightmoonprincess



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightmoonprincess/pseuds/brightmoonprincess
Summary: They’re closer now-- maybe a little too close, honestly, given they haven’t yet talked about… a lot… And on top of that, she isn’t even sure if she’s fully forgiven for all the mistakes she made… But his arms welcome her nonetheless.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 132





	among the stars

“Is it just me or are there wayyy more stars now then there were a few minutes ago?” Glimmer wonders aloud. They teleported to a clearing near the edge of the woods; found a patch of thick, springy moss to lay on. Glimmer’s head rests on Bow’s stomach, and they’re staring at the twinkling starscape together.

“Hmmm… No, I think you’re right,” Bow agrees. His fingers brush through her hair. They catch on a small tangle and gently unravel it. “Our eyes adjusted to the dark, I guess.”

“Remember when you used to be scared of the dark?” she teases him.

“Hey! You didn’t grow up in the middle of the Whispering Woods; there’s some creepy stuff in there!” he retaliates, playfully.

Glimmer wiggles to a different position, and she lays her head on his shoulder instead. They’re closer now-- maybe a little too close, honestly, given they haven’t yet talked about… a lot… And on top of that, she isn’t even sure if she’s fully forgiven for all the mistakes she made… But his arms welcome her nonetheless. She nestles closely, and she thinks that the most tranquil cloud beach in Mystacor couldn’t hold a candle to how comfortable this felt.

She closes her eyes for a moment.

The magic is everywhere now. She can feel it wafting through the night air, and it hugs them the two of them like a warm blanket. When they had sleepovers as kids, she would hold light in her hands for him, and they would watch the fiery sparks bounce all around until their fears faded away. There’s something comforting about magic that Glimmer can’t explain. It’s always been with her, as her strength, her protection. And when she’s around Bow, the feeling is so similar. Being around him feels magical, in the most tender way.

“This is nice,” Glimmer sighs.

“Yeah… We haven’t had a chance to chill like this since everything happened,” Bow points out.

He’s right. This is the first moment that they’ve had time to themselves, too preoccupied with managing post-war logistics, or bonding with long-lost fathers, or mapping out space travel routes. It’s the first chance they’ve had to talk alone. At that, Glimmer feels the worry bubbling in her gut, leaking poison into her thoughts.

No, no, no, they have to do this eventually. She builds up her courage before she finally brings up, “Sooo… should we, er... talk now? About, you know... what we said during the last battle.”

“Sure, we should,” Bow agrees.

Glimmer nods, and they both sit upright. They turn towards each other, putting their extra-super-serious faces on.

“I-- ” they say simultaneously. They pause.

“... You first--” they both say, again.

With that, they sputter into laughter, a couple of nervous, blushing dorks.

“Ahaha, ok, ok! I don’t want this to be awkward. I’ll go first,” Glimmer offers. She takes a deep breath, wondering where to start. “So… The last day of the war, I just kept thinking about how _this is it_. This could really be the end. I kept thinking about the future, about what I want if we make it through... And whenever I think about the future, I always see you there. I can’t imagine not seeing you there! I mean, I’ve thought about it before, you know? I just wasn’t sure if we were ever going to go there, or if you would ever want to, but... I want to.”

She takes his hand in hers, presses her soul into his palm, where it melts like cotton candy, saying _here’s a heart, it’s yours, it’s always been yours, really._

“I want to be with you, Bow,” she says, confidently.

He reaches out, tucks a ribbon of pink hair behind her ear, and rests his hand along her jaw. “I feel the same way. About everything,” he tells her. “You mean more to me than anything. And I want to be with you, too.”

Glimmer nuzzles her cheek against his hand. She feels the need to ask, “... Are you worried about things changing too much between us?”

“We’re still best friends, always,” he reminds her. “And we don’t have to rush into anything-- we have all the time in the universe now! Isn’t it crazy?”

They lean in and press their foreheads together. “It is.”

Bow murmurs, and, with a voice as soft as a sweet lullaby, he tells her-- “I love you.”

She takes her time saying it back. No desperation, no frantic last words, not like the first time. She says it like a promise, unwavering. “I love you, too.”

Their breath is unsteady, coming out a tree-tangled breeze, their heads dizzy with warmth. They stay silent for a moment, bidding a tenderhearted farewell to the chapter that’s closed. Then they tilt their heads, and they kiss.

It’s gentle, but exhilarating. Glimmer thinks that it reminds her of the stars, somehow.

It's a little unfamiliar, a little new-- but it’s bright and full of hope, too.

And among the stars is where they are meant to be.


End file.
